


wooseok vs. buttoned-down shirts

by dewdropsinthemorning



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kiseok, M/M, Pentagon, Wooki, Wooseok is whipped, cuddle time with the maknae babies, hyunggu has a concern, hyunggu is equally whipped, okay here are some real tags now, shine is doing so good i'm so proud of the babies, shinwon is also like stupid rich, shinwon is mentioned but never actually appears lmao, what even is their ship name, what kinda school doesn't have heat, why are the dorms so cold, wooki is also underrated, wooki sounds cuter, wooseok hates buttoned-down shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewdropsinthemorning/pseuds/dewdropsinthemorning
Summary: 5 months after dating, wooseok suddenly tells hyunggu that he hates it whenever hyunggu wears buttoned-down shirts. hyunggu doesn't mind it much though. it's just weird how much a person can hate a certain type of shirt. one night, hyunggu finally decides to ask his boyfriend why.





	wooseok vs. buttoned-down shirts

**Author's Note:**

> hi, 'shine' is doing AMAZING in the charts and i'm so happy to see that our universe family is growing!  
> please keep on supporting the babies and giving them everything you can!  
> they deserve the universe.  
> this is also unbeta-d so please understand if there are some mistakes in there.  
> comments are very very VERY very appreciated and welcomed!  
> please tell me your thoughts, good or bad!  
> may the pentagon gods bless the rest of your day... or night.  
> <3

wooseok doesn’t like it whenever hyunggu wears buttoned-down shirts and hyunggu never understood why.  
wooseok didn’t say much about it in the beginning. in fact, hyunggu had a long run of wearing them for a straight 5 months into dating wooseok until he was asked by the other one day to put on a jacket or to simply change. from then on it was like hyunggu couldn’t even THINK about them in front of wooseok. it doesn’t bother hyunggu much though. in fact, he doesn’t mind it much at all. he has plenty of clothes and he guesses buttoned-down shirts aren’t ALL that comfortable anyway. maybe wooseok just wants him to layer up. the weather was beginning to become more chilly anyways. but that doesn’t explain why wooseok’s hatred for the shirts began in june, the month of the devil himself and his fiery sunrays.  
perhaps a buttoned-down shirt bullied him in high school and flushed his goldfish down the toilet. who knows. 

whatever the reason may be, hyunggu swears to himself that he will find one day.  


********** **

_********** ** ____ _

~

********** **

_********** ** ____ _

both of wooseok‘s and hyunggu’s limbs are cozily wrapped around each other as the couple make themselves comfortable on wooseok’s sofa. wooseok’s college roommate was out for the night, which means that wooseok gets hyunggu all to himself. god bless shinwon for being the crazy party animal that he was.  
wooseok’s nose is buried into hyunggu’s hair as the shorter man’s back is pressed upon wooseok’s entire front body. any slightest movement by the smaller man would send chills going down wooseok’s back as hyunggu seemed to be the only thing in the apartment that provided wooseok heat at the moment. wooseok should sue the university for not providing heat in its dormitories. seriously though. what kind of institution doesn’t have heat for its students… **IN OCTOBER. **  
****

************** ** ** **

_********** ** ____ _

wooseok figures that the situation isn’t _completely_ terrible though. at least it gives him an excuse to pull hyunggu as close to him as possible. the taller wraps his left arm around hyunggu’s waist as his right arm supports his own head on the sofa armrest, a smile creeping onto his lips as the smaller seemed to be letting him have his ways for once. despite the chilliness, hyunggu seemed to be completely unbothered by the situation. he remains silent as he continues to surf through the television channels.  
he lands on what looks like a boring late night talk show when he suddenly catches sight of one of the guests sporting a white buttoned-down shirt with a plaid blazer on the outside. the familiar piece of clothing, which hyunggu caught was worn by short and **BEAUTIFUL** member of a boy group name pentagon(?) (hyunggu decides that he’s going to research more on the group later on. the boy had one of the best smiles hyunggu has ever seen, besides from wooseok, of course), prompts hyunggu to flip his head back to his boyfriend and regard his face.  
hyunggu’s sudden movement causes his hair to tickle wooseok’s nose. wooseok makes a face but hyunggu doesn’t catch it in time.  
with 2 big doe eyes beaming up to him, wooseok responds by doing the same thing, only adding an eyebrow raise in addition.

********** **

_********** ** ____ _

“well hello there. welcome to wooseok’s face incorporation™. i’m afraid you must make an appointment in order to stare any longer. otherwise, please leave a reason as to why you’re using your puppy dog eyes to stare into his soul and making his heart weak. please proceed after the beep. _beep_ ” wooseok says, trying hard not to smile.  
“babe.” hyunggu says, causing wooseok to stiffen up as the words weren’t the usual ‘shut up’ after his regular antics.  
“… okay whatever i did, it _WASN’T_ me. unless it was. okay i _proOomise_ i’ll do the dishes tomorrow. it’s just… i’m so **tired** today and it’s so **cold** in here and-“ wooseok was cut off by a pair of fingers pushing up the corners of his lips.  
looking down, wooseok sees that hyunggu’s index fingers are the main culprits of the action. making circular motions, moving them up and down and creating the standard ‘happy’ and ‘sad’ faces, it seems as though wooseok’s face just became hyunggu’s new favorite source of entertainment.  
usually wooseok would just let it be but such actions followed by a mere ‘babe’ prompts wooseok to feel uneasy and confused.  
“uhhh babe. i know that you’re doing this out of your _undying_ and _everlasting_ love for me but you’re giving me flashbacks of my rich and widowed aunt named ary and that’s just WEIRD so how about you put your little fingers down and tell me what’s wrong” wooseok says, words coming out weird due to two fingers still toying at his lips.  
at that, hyunggu drops his hands and makes a complete 180 degree turn to now face his boyfriend.  
“ah ah **cold cold COLD COLD**" wooseok grimaces as hyunggu goes through the movements.  
once hyunggu finally makes himself comfortable again, he finds that his boyfriend’s eyes are now staring at HIM instead.  
the tv still plays in the background as wooseok’s arm once again makes its way around hyunggu’s waist to pull the smaller one closer. wooseok tells himself that he is still cold and needs hyunggu’s warmth but deep down he knows that he is just plain greedy.  
wooseok’s eyes are still on hyunggu and in an attempt to avoid his gaze, hyunggu now opts to look at his boyfriend’s board chest instead. his fingers naturally come up to play with the fabric of wooseok’s white t-shirt.  
“alright mr. i’m-staying-silent-for-a-long-time-to-creep-out-my-boyfriend, what’s wrong.” wooseok asks as he cards his fingers through hyunggu’s hair.  
hyunggu stays silent. he doesn’t know why though. there’s _literally_ no reason for him to be nervous.  
after encountering yet _another_ silence, wooseok starts to feel impatient.  
“babe,” wooseok says, suddenly dropping his hands from hyunggu’s head.  
hyunggu looks up again to see wooseok turning off the tv. the room suddenly turns silent and all that’s left now is hyunggu, wooseok, and the occasional cars passing by below wooseok’s dormitory.  
“nothing’s wrong. i’ve just been curious about something for a while now., hyunggu enunciates slowly as he twists and pulls at wooseok’s shirt.  
“and that issss…” wooseok urges, the hand on hyunggu’s waist lifting slightly and doing small circular motions in the air to encourage the latter on.  


****

********

********** **

_********** ** ____ _

...

“baby boy if you keep on pulling at my shirt i might as well take it off for you,” wooseok says after receiving silence once again as an answer.  
at that, hyunggu slaps wooseok’s chest and huffs out a sigh.  
“it’s just why don’t you like me wearing buttoned-down shirts. it’s not really a problem. i’ve just been curious. do you really hate button down shirts _that_ much? did it steal your candy when you were a child? and if so, how come you don’t tell others off for wearing it. shinwon practically lives in them, only he wears high-end brands because he’s bad and bougie instead. how come you don’t ask HIM to put on a scarf or change?” hyunggu says quickly as if the world was going to end in 10 seconds.  


********

********** **

_********** ** ____ _

...

the silence that hyunggu previously gave is now ironically given _back_ to him now.  
it was only when hyunggu looks up that he sees wooseok trying to cover up a smile.  
“hey! this is a serious question. answer me you uncooked soybean,” hyunggu yells, trying his best to appear mad.  
“okay so you’re telling me **ASDFGHJKL** wait sorry so you’re telling me **AHAHHAHA** ” wooseok tries to respond, only to fail again and again.

********** **

_********** ** ____ _

“jung wooseok if you test me **ONE** more time i’m gonna **POP** you in your face and feed you cucumbers for the rest of your life” hyunggu responds, both hands balling up into a fist in hopes to intimidate the latter (it didn’t).  
“okay okay **ASDFGHJKL _OKAY!_** ”, wooseok lets out a big sigh to calm himself before continuing, “babe there’s literally no way for me to tell you this and i’m not sure if people tell you this often… which now that i think about it they probably shouldn’t ‘cause then I’D pop THEM in the face instead but... you’re _hot_ ” wooseok manages to reply, unfathomed by the randomness of his answer. ... “bitch what” hyunggu responds with, what wooseok thought to be, a hilarious look of confusion on his face.  
“i know, it’s surprising isn’t it. kang hyunggu. **HOT**. _W O W_. whatta shocker amirite. aaaaaand. on top of this physical appeal that you apparently don’t know you have, if you were to add buttoned-down shirts to it, WHO KNOWS WHAT THE FUCK MIGHT HAPPEN. the world might explode, i might turn straight, shinwon might become middle class, WHO KNOWS. and the thing is… YOU DON’T EVEN BUTTON UP THE TOP TWO BUTTONS! do you know how HARD that is for me… **AND MANY OTHER MEN OUT THERE WHO COULD EASILY SWEEP YOU OFF YOUR FEET AND SHIP YOU TO ANTARTICA OR SOMETHING**. YEAH, ANTARTICA, where you’ll have to live with the penguins! do penguins even live in antartica? i don’t know! all i know is that if that happens you’ll be too far away from me and i’d have to spend the rest of my life looking for you and i’d much rather stay in this cold ass dorm with you right now then to venture through 100,000,000 miles of snow and ice to look for the love of my life  thank you very much. anyways, to put it simply, people look at you in a weird way whenever you wear those shirts and i’d prefer it if they didn’t.” wooseok then tops it off with a final statement: “you’re a dangerous guy kang hyunggu.”  


********** **

_********** ** ____ _

if wooseok could have a dime for the number of times silence has made it into their conversations today, he’d probably be half as rich as shinwon by now.  
only this time, the silence was so long that wooseok thought that hyunggu might’ve fallen asleep already. his “rant” was pretty long anyway. understandable. he just wasn’t looking forward to repeating it again the next day.  
however, the sudden vibrations coming from the small man on his chest him proves him wrong afterward.  
at first, wooseok thought that hyunggu was crying, which he swore to god almost sent him into cardiac arrest, until he realized that hyunggu was silently laughing.  
“okay you’re being like **SUPER DUPER MEGA TRUPER** weird today and it’s honestly creeping me the fuck out **FOR REAL NOW**. seriously though, you feeling okay? are you sick? do you have a fever? i told you to be careful of the transitioning seasons” wooseok says as his hands quickly try to come down to feel at hyunggu’s forehead.  
before wooseok could even do so, hyunggu slowly crawls his way up to wooseok’s face and proceeds to give wooseok a soft peck on the lips. the first peck is proceeded by a second one. and then a third. and then fourth… and then so on and so on.  
wooseok, although he’s still _completely_ creeped out and confused, questions nothing and allows hyunggu to do as he wishes. if hyunggu really is sick, so be it. guess they’ll just have to stay on this couch forever then.  


********** **

_********** ** ____ _

after hyunggu finally decides that his lips were tired, he remakes his way back down to wooseok’s chest. his face automatically buries itself into the soft t-shirt that smells faintly like downy fabric softener.  
“i love you,” hyunggu says, eye closing as he takes in the familiar scent of his one and only lover.  
before he falls asleep, hyunggu makes a mental note to wear buttoned-down shirts around wooseok more often. but only around wooseok though. he too wasn’t too keen on ending up in antartica with penguins like wooseok had said. maybe next time, rather than leaving only the top 2 buttons unbuttoned, hyunggu would leave 3. or 4. maybe 5 if wooseok finally does the dishes.  
hyunggu smiles at the thought of wooseok’s reaction as he begins to slowly be pulled away by sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> the guy on tv with the amazing smile was changgu btw, if you haven't figured it out yet ;)  
> i'm also thinking about writing a yanone work? maybe?  
> also also. if you're wondering why wooseok is the way he is... please refer to this photo :))) then you'll understand his pain. (THE TWO BUTTONS!!)  
> thank you so much for reading! <333
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157146126@N06/41351275744/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
